<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>csendes szavakkal bevezetlek (fordítás) by idhrengondis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991182">csendes szavakkal bevezetlek (fordítás)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis'>idhrengondis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Filippínó Lance, Flashbacks, Gen, Honvágy, Jellemrajz, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fordítás</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Sikoltottál – mondja Keith. – Hallottalak a falon keresztül.</p><p>Lance szeretne rámutatni, hogy az a bizonyos fal elvileg hangszigetelő. Semmit sem kéne hallanod rajta keresztül, akármilyen erősen hallgatózz is. Helyette azt mondja:</p><p>– Nem kapok levegőt.</p><p>– Csak szép lassan. – Keith hangja szilárd, de Lance hiába próbál az arcára fókuszálni, csak homályosságot lát. A kép megremeg, majd kiélesedik, remeg és kiélesedik, mintha vízbe nézne. – Tégy úgy, mintha apály lenne. Mesélj megint az óceánról.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>csendes szavakkal bevezetlek (fordítás)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732693">with quiet words I'll lead you in</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normális emberek nem élvezik a viharokat. A viharral kezdődő történetek általában ijesztők, és mennydörgésre, villámlásra és sötét dolgokra csukod rá az ablakod, de Lance még csak nyolc éves, és még nem tanult meg félni. A tájfun szezon neki még csak annyit jelent, hogy reggel korán felkel, és hallgatja anyával a rádiót, majd bebújnak fiatalabb testvéreivel a szüleik ágyába, miután a polgármesteri hivatal bejelenti, hogy az iskola elmarad.</p><p>A ház többi része nélkülük kel, van, akinek nem állt meg a nap—apa a nyakkendőjét köti, Lance bátyja és nővére gumicsizmáikat húzzák. Lance puha arca fehér mosolyra húzódik, mikor látja őket. Van ez az íratlan szabály, hogy minden középiskolás tanuló vízhatlannak számít, és nincs többé szükségük védelemre a zord időjárás elől—mintha egy egészen más világ volna. Lance el sem tudja képzelni, milyen lehet olyan idősnek lenni, vagy, hogy milyen ember lesz ő addigra.</p><p>Azt tudja, hogy ha a nap egész hátralevő részében esni fog, a vízszint megemelkedik, és kiömlenek a csatornák, folyóvá változtatva a járdákat. Látta már a belvárosi gyerekeket kirohanni az utcákra, hogy játsszanak. Figyelte őket az ablakból, ahogy a járdaszegélyről beleugráltak az áradatba, térdig, derékig, félelem nélkül.</p><p>Itt bent, ahol a takaró az álláig fel van húzva, és minden oldalról testek melegítik, Lance biztonságban van. A szél és az eső kívül reked. A viharok jönnek, de nem ijesztik meg őt, csak a hírek néha, a részletek, amiket szülei válla felett kap el a tévéből, mielőtt még rajtakapnák és csatornát váltanának. Földcsuszamlások, hegy oldalán leomló házak, és árvizek, amik olyan mélyek és gyorsak, hogy lehetetlen az áramlat ellen úszni.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lance-nek kereken két másodpercbe telik beleszeretnie Kékbe—két másodperc és az a néhány lépés, ami bevezet az oroszlán száján, gyors és vakmerő, mint a repülés. Nem mintha valaha is sokáig tartott volna neki megszeretnie valakit, tényleg, de ez azért rekord.</p><p><em>Te ezt nem érted</em>, mondja majd később, senkinek úgy különösebben. <em>Nekem ébredt fel</em>, mintha ettől különlegesebbé válna.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A Garrison-tól mint egy harmincmillió fényévnyire, Lance hirtelen nehezen tudja elképzelni, hogy valaha is katona akart lenni. Azt biztos nem tervezte, hogy egy kicsit is jó gyilkossá válhat—de azelőtt könnyebb volt úgy tenni, mintha a kettő nem jelentené ugyanazt.</p><p>Keith a konyhai hulladékgyűjtő felett összegörnyedve találja este, miután leszedték az első ellenséges hajójukat. Lance még így meghajolva, görcsös fájdalom és csata utáni rosszullét mellett is tudja értékelni az iróniát: ahogy Keith, akinek a harc a csontjaiba van égetve, felette áll és néz le rá.</p><p>Lance tudja, mit lát. Néhány feslőbb éves mesélt róla, hogy traumáról tanulnak órán, a kezdő pilóták kikérdezéséről, akik hajlamosak voltak rá, hogy szétessenek az első ölésük után. Látták a fényképes dokumentációkat és a videós felvételeket, amiket Lance-nek így meséltek: sírás-sikítás-hányás, majd némaság, és a végtelenbe meredő, vörös szemű tekintet. Pszichológiai veszteség mind.</p><p>Lance emlékszik rá, ahogy kirázta a hideg, és ahogy azt gondolta, hogy <em>én ilyen nem leszek</em>. Arra gondol, vajon hogy nézhet ki, most, hogy már tudja: az ellenség talán ellenség, de mind ugyanúgy égnek. A tűz látványa annyira lesokkolta, ott ülve Kék pilótafülkéjében, egyedül, ujja még mindig a ravaszon, hogy elfeledte mind a nagy kérdéseket. Hogyan kezdődnek a háborúk, hogyan végződnek, kinek van igaza, ki az, akinek nincs.</p><p>Nem az ő első ölése. Mindnyájuké. Tudja, hogy még számolniuk sem szabad, ha túl akarják élni.</p><p>– Lance – mondja Keith. Csak a nevét, „Lance”, mielőtt leguggol hozzá, és ülő pozícióba segíti, háttal a falnak, fejével a térdei között. Egyik keze Lance tarkóján nyugszik, hogy lent tartsa őt.</p><p>Érintése meleg, gondolja Lance, akinek gyomra pedig még mindig hideg csomókban van, miközben megszólal.</p><p>– Nem…</p><p>Nem tudja, mit akar mondani. <em>Nem vagyok a toppon. Nem vagyok mindig ilyen gyenge.</em></p><p>
  <em>Nem vagyok szörnyeteg.</em>
</p><p>Keith nem vár rá, hogy megtudja.</p><p>– Hogy hívják a testvéreidet?</p><p>Néha csak el kell hinned, hogy megmenthetsz valakit. Az életeddel is kapaszkodj azokba a dolgokba, amik arra emlékeztetnek, hogy ember vagy. Lance látja őket, arcukat a fejében, a szívében tartja. Keith keze a tarkóján marad, nyugszik azon a lágy ponton, ahol az a szív még mindig ver.</p><p>– Lance – mondja újra, mikor nem érkezik válasz. – Mondd el nekem a neveiket.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Egy ok, amiért gyakran választják a békákat boncolásra, hogy a testükön jól áttekinthető egy élő, komplex teremtmény anatómiai felépítése. A békáknak és az embereknek a csontvázukon látszik, hogy testük milyen hasonlóan van elrendezve, és szerveik nagyjából megegyeznek formájukban, elhelyezkedésükben és céljukban.</p><p>Legalábbis ez áll a rosszul fénymásolt kézi útmutatóban. Lance visszahajtja békája bőrlebenyét az állat középrészéről, és elhomályosuló gondolataiban arra jut, hogy az izmai úgy néznek ki, mint a csirkehús. Labortársa megjegyzi az asztal másik oldaláról, hogy a lábuknak az íze is olyan. Csirke volt a menzán is, alig egy órája.</p><p>A tanár nyugodtan, tárgyilagosan irányítja őket a tanterem elejében állva. Az a páros, aki leggyorsabban fejezi be a nyúzást, bónusz pontot kap. Most mindenki vágjon keresztül a hasi szövetrétegen, hogy felfedjük alatta a szerveket. És lám, egy élő, komplex teremtmény.</p><p>Lance tizennégy éves, és most lát életében először meghalni valamit.</p><p>Amint kicsengetnek, egyenesen a mosdóba megy, feje könnyű, szeme könnyes a formalin szagától. Egy hét, majdnem kettő, mire újra csirkéhez tud nyúlni.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A Balmerának nincs hangja; csak Lance-é hallatszik a kommunikátorban, metsző és szinte hisztérikus, annyira idegen, hogy egy pillanatra még Lance is azt gondolja, hogy ez valaki másé.</p><p>– Basszus, Keith, ez a dolog <em>él</em>!</p><p>Egyáltalán nem kéne meglepődnie, hogy a piros oroszlán tüzet köp, de amikor Keith lövedéke mellé megy, és a földbe csapódik, Lance csak háborús sebeket lát. A harcban hátrahagyott hasadékokban vörös a megolvadt kő, Lance pedig elképzeli, ahogy vérzik a bolygó.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Keith mindig a gyakorlóteremben harcol, hogy a teste ne felejtse el, mire lett készítve. Mikor kifárad, nem kell gondolkodnia; azonnal lámpaoltás van, amint feje a párnát éri, minden alkalommal.</p><p>Lance tudja, hogy ő nem olyan erős, mint Keith. Ő még csak nem is <em>szeret</em> közelharcot vívni, olyan közel kerülni az ellenségedhez, hogy látod arcán a vonásokat. Ami elég szar gondolkodás, ha egyszer az Univerzum Védelmezője vagy, tudja ő ezt, de könnyűnek tűnik bevallani ezeket a dolgokat azokon az éjszakákon, mikor nem tud elaludni.</p><p>Ezért nem jön ide feleannyit sem, mint Keith. Ezért nem tudja azt sem, hogy mit keres itt most.</p><p>– Jössz egy körre? – zihálja Keith két lélegzetvétel között. Szeme az ajtón, mintha várta volna.</p><p>– Mármint a szimulációval? – Lance félredönti a fejét, és maszkja a helyére kerül, önelégülten mosolygó és arrogáns, és száz százalékig hamis, tekintve a hurrikánt a gyomrában, de Keith nem szól érte—csak csendben figyel, fél vállával a távolabbi falnak támaszkodva. – Vagy mi ketten?</p><p>– Tök mindegy. – Amilyen abszurdul hangzik, talán ő így kedves. Talán csak így tud az lenni. – Amelyiket akarod.</p><p>Valószínűleg nem kéne. Takarodó után vannak, Shiro pedig egy kiadós szöveget le fog nyomni, ha holnap megrándult nyakkal és karikás szemekkel tűnnek fel reggelinél. Azt fogja mondani, hogy ennél jobban kéne vigyázniuk magukra.</p><p>– Rendben – mondja Lance. Nem kéne, de nem számít—már minden úgyis olyan eltorzult és összevissza, mintha semmi nem lenne valóságos. Tehát besétál a terembe, vállait hátrahajtja, hogy a dzsekije lecsusszanhasson róluk, végig a karjain, a földre. – Táncolok veled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tizenhat évesen, a konyhai asztalnál ülve, álmosan pislogva rozoga, örökölt laptopjának képernyőjére, Lance szembetalálja magát élete legnehezebb kérdésével:</p><p>
  <em>Szerinted mi tesz manapság hőssé valakit? Vitasd meg válaszodat egy tömör, összefüggő esszében, 650 vagy kevesebb szóval!</em>
</p><p>A szavak ugrálnak a szeme előtt. A válasza eddig csak annyiból áll, hogy oda-vissza lépeget a Galaxy Garrison hivatalos weboldala és egy Goodreads oldal—„idézetek hősökről (442 idézet)”—között, mielőtt visszatérne a dokumentumhoz, ami egész este üresen és érintetlenül ült. Aztán az alsó ajkát harapdálja, és beírja a nevét. Üt két entert, majd elkezdi írni, <em>A hősök</em>…—és megáll, a maradék 648 szó pedig hirtelen távolibbnak tűnik, mint a csillagok.</p><p>– Alejandro. – Anyja a pultnál áll, kávét főz. A ház többi része csendes a forró víz zubogásán túl. – Tudod, mit jelent a neved?</p><p>A kérdésre felé fordul, félbehagyva az oldal fixírozását, el a rémítő ürességtől.</p><p>– Nem az Alexander spanyolul?</p><p>Anyja nevet. Lance-et ez is a vízre emlékezteti. Parton megtörő hullám, lágy és mormogó a torok üregében.</p><p>– Ami pedig védelmezőt jelent, drágám. „A nép oltalmazója.”</p><p>Lance a homlokát ráncolja, és újra az oldalak között kattintgat, váltogatja őket. Az esszékérdés, más emberek szavai, a fehér terület, ami csendesen vár rá.</p><p>– Én nem…</p><p>– De igen – állítja meg anyja az ellenkezését mosolyogva. – Te máris valaki vagy.</p><p>Mármint, hogy ezért lett így elnevezve? Talán. Talán nem. Azt tudja, hogy akármit is ír, az lesz a válasza a hívásra. Azon gondolkodik, hogy vajon megvan-e benne egyáltalán a helyes válasz, a varázsszavak, amikre minden ajtó megnyílik. <em>A hősök</em>…</p><p>– Persze, hogy <em>te</em> azt gondolod – mondja. – Te az anyám vagy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p><em>Meg fogok halni</em>, mondja magának Lance, egy fél szívdobbanással azelőtt, hogy a bomba elsülne.</p><p>Fél szívdobbanás. Nem tarthat ennél több időbe, míg Coran felé ugrik, és testét közé és a robbanás közé veti. De igaz, amit az agyadról mondanak, hogy mennyi trükköt tud veled játszani, mielőtt feldobod a talpad—addig húzni azt az utolsó néhány pillanatot, addig pörgetni őket, míg már úgy nem tűnik, hogy örökké tartanak.</p><p>Elég menő reflexek voltak ezek, gondolja még a végén. Elképesztő, mire képes az ember, mikor megpróbál megmenteni valakit. És most, hogy tudja, hogy soha többé nem látja az otthonát, valahogy nyugodtabb, mint gondolta volna. A tudat véglegessége legalább vigasztaló.</p><p>Kivéve, hogy mégsem, mert hamarosan kiderül, hogy halottnak lenni sokkal zajosabb, mint eleinte képzelte. Olyan, mint egy hosszú álom, amiből nem tud felébredni—Sendak karja, Pidge, ahogy visszazuhan a padlóra, hangos kiáltások, és égésszag. A legzavaróbb mindezek közül az, hogy sokkal több Keith szerepel az álmában, mint amennyinek lennie szabadna, miközben olyan fura dolgokat tesz, amiket Keith soha nem tenne a Valóságban. A harc és a penge vörös harapása a kezében egy dolog. De az, ahogy Lance mellett térdel, megragadja a karját, a nevét mondja a fülébe…</p><p>Lance nem tudja, mit gondoljon a dologról. Halottnak kéne lennie. Ez az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszik, mielőtt minden, amit hall, egybe rohan, és ő újra ürességbe zuhan.</p><p>Mikor felébred, Shiro megerősíti a tényt, hogy igen, Lance tartotta a fegyvert. A szemei nyitva voltak—lőtt, és a lövés megtalálta a célpontját, egyenesen és tévedhetetlenül. Lance érzi a csapat tekintetét magán nyugodni, és tudja, hogy most rajta a sor nevetni, viccet csinálni belőle, hogy hát igen, ő ilyen király. Mégis ki más tudna épp időben ébredni egy kómából, hogy hátba lőjön valakit? Még szép, hogy ő.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>– Sikoltottál – mondja Keith. – Hallottalak a falon keresztül.</p><p>Lance szeretne rámutatni, hogy az a bizonyos fal elvileg hangszigetelő. Semmit sem kéne hallanod rajta keresztül, akármilyen erősen hallgatózz is. Helyette azt mondja:</p><p>– Nem kapok levegőt.</p><p>– Csak szép lassan. – Keith hangja szilárd, de Lance hiába próbál az arcára fókuszálni, csak homályosságot lát. A kép megremeg, majd kiélesedik, remeg és kiélesedik, mintha vízbe nézne. – Tégy úgy, mintha apály lenne. Mesélj megint az óceánról.</p><p>Lélegezni. Az olyasmi, amire a holtak nem képesek. Meg sem tudja számolni, hányszor ébresztette már Keith az éjszaka közepén, és kérte Lance-t, hogy meséljen neki az óceánról.</p><p>– Apály. Minden nyáron S-Sa… – Tudja, hol van ez a hely. A hely, ahová a szíve megy, mikor vándorolni indul. Az, hogy még ahhoz sem elég erős, hogy csak a nevét kimondja, összetöri. – San…</p><p>– San Felipében – fejezi be helyette Keith. – A legjobb hely a világon. Tudom.</p><p>San Felipe. A legjobb hely a világon. Lance megtorpan, keresgél az emlékei között, újrapróbálja.</p><p>– Kék – mondja, és látni véli, ahogy Keith bólint. <em>Folytasd</em>. Azóta fogja Lance vállait, hogy bejött, és továbbra sem engedi el.</p><p>A színeket először. Mindig azok a legkönnyebbek. Fehér tajték. Tiszta víz a parton, kicsit beljebb pávakék, majd egy igazi, mély kék, ahol a tenger és az ég találkozik. Rózsaszín nyári reggeleken tengermosta üvegdarabok keresgélése a homokban. A zöldek valaha Sprite-os, a borostyánsárgák pedig sörösüvegek voltak. Ezek a színek mind San Felipe. Még a szörnyeknek is vannak dolgaik, amiket szeretnek.</p><p>Lance keze lecsúszik Keith karján, a csuklójánál horgonyoz le. Becsukja szemeit, és lélegzik.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A tizenkettő már majdnem felnőtt, de ahhoz még mindig túl fiatal, hogy ne hátul üljön az autóban, kistestvérei és hátizsákok között nyomorogva. A többiek alszanak—egyik húga a fejével Lance vállába ékelődve, egy bátyjuk elöl hortyogva—de nem Lance. Lance soha nem alszik út közben. Túlságosan el van foglalva a tenger keresésével, orrát és tenyerét az ablaküvegnek nyomva, hiába tették már meg ugyanezt az utat minden évben, születése óta.</p><p>Tudja jól—gyorsnak kell lenned, ha el akarod kapni azt első pillantást a tengerből, az utat szegélyező fák között azt az ezüstkéket, ami azt jelenti, már mindjárt ott vannak, mindjárt hazaérnek.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A mélyűrben nehéz az idő múlását követni. Nincsenek reggelek és esték, napok és holdak váltakozása, ami megmondaná nekik, milyen messzire jutottak.</p><p>Legjobb tudásuk szerint imitálják, amit tudnak. Pidge meggyőzi Corant, hogy engedje megbütykölni a kastély világítás-vezérlőjét; és a fények hamarosan a Földi időhöz hasonló rendben erősödnek és halványodnak, szabályos, mérhető időközönként. Naplementék és hajnalok továbbra sincsenek, de ez a legtöbb, amit tehetnek. Pidge tárgyilagosan megjegyzi, hogy ez majd segít a cirkadián ritmusuknak normalizálódni. Csak a javukra válik, ha megpróbálnak betartani egy szabályos alvás-ébredés ciklust—egyrészt az egészségük érdekében, másrészt, hogy megőrizzék a józan eszüket.</p><p>Lance meg tudja érteni. Emlékszik, hogy azon a repülőn is ezt csinálták, ami a Garrisonba repítette; ahogy az egyhangú, gépies hang bejelentette, hogy „az utastéri lámpák elsötétülnek, azok számára, akik olvasni szeretnének, felső világítás érhető el az ülésük felett elhelyezve”; ahogy Lance lehúzta a redőnyt a nap előtt. Becsukta a szemét, ülése támláját hátradöntötte, és próbált nem gondolni a napra, ami a tarkóját sütötte, ahogy tolta keresztül a poggyászkocsiját a reptéren, elsétálva egy családtól, amely megígértette vele, hogy nem néz vissza.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>– Alejandro – ismétli Keith, szájában megforgatva az r betűt. A szemét is forgatja, szkeptikus arccal.</p><p>– Ne legyél már fasz. – Lance karja előrelendül, hogy fülön üsse a másikat, de a mozdulat lassú és lusta, és komolytalan, és Keith gondtalanul hárítja. A könyöke még csak fel sem emelkedik a konyhapultról. – Ez a név, amit az anyám adott.</p><p>– Akkor miért nem használod?</p><p>A kérdés elég ártatlan; a gond az, hogy Lance túl jól tudja a választ. Tudja, hogy Alejandro-t a Földön hagyta, annyira vágyva, hogy valaki más lehessen. A Föld pedig már olyan messze van, hogy nem biztos benne, hogy megtalálja őt, amikor—ha—hazatér.</p><p>– Nem akartam, hogy az emberek elkoptassák, tudod? – mondja. Számít rá és nem lepődik meg, amikor a hangja elcsuklik az utolsó hangon; lesüti a szemét, körbelötyögteti a vizet poharában, lábujjait a padlón csoszogtatja.</p><p>Alejandro az a fiú volt, aki meztelen lábbal pálmafákat mászott, hogy minél közelebb legyen az éghez, legidősebb nővére a földről kiabált utána, hogy „Ne olyan magasra”, miközben a szél a haját borzolta. Alejandro más csillagképekkel számlálta a napjait.</p><p>Keith vállat von, mintha mindegy lenne neki.</p><p>– Ahogy gondolod, Alejandro – mondja.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lance ötéves, amikor először megmenti a városát a biztos pusztulástól. Egyszerű vasárnapi reggel van, egy olyasféle nap, amin senkinek sem szabadna meghalnia, a város pedig egy gabonapelyhes dobozokból kirakott sor a nappali szőnyegén, apja lába alatt éppen összedőlőben. Onnan, ahol Lance ül a szőnyegen, Apa nem Apa, hanem Szörnyeteg, elég óriási ahhoz, hogy egész házakat tiporjon földbe, mély torokhangon morogva, mert a szörnyetegek már csak ilyen hangokat adnak ki.</p><p>Lance még csak öt, de nem fél. Törölközővel a vállain, és két műanyag vízi pisztollyal a kezeiben, kész szembenézni bármilyen ellenséggel, hogy hősként sétáljon el, néhány jól időzített lövés után. <em>Puff puff puff</em>. Újabb ordítás, és a Szörny bevégeztetett, térdeire hullva, majd a szőnyegen elterülve.</p><p>Miután mindennek vége, elrakják a pisztolyokat és a dobozokat, és Apa nem Szörnyeteg többé, hanem újra Apa, és felkapja Lance-et a vállára, győztes kört futva a szobában. Ez az első, az utolsó, a leghosszabb parádé, amiben valaha részt vesz, de ezt természetesen még nem tudja. Hogyan is tudhatná?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nem számolják a hajókat, mikor elpusztítják az első ellenséges flottájukat. Csak azt tudják, hogy miattuk hullott szét az egész—fegyverek, fegyverek, fegyverek, és nem egy robbanás, hanem több száz, ömlő tűz, szilánkokra robbanó, kivirágzó lövedékek, és a Balmera felett kivilágított ég, fényesebb, mint szilveszter éjjel.</p><p>Ez nem gyilkosság, mondja magának Lance. Nem teszel semmit ok nélkül. Mi jobb ok az univerzum megmentésénél?</p><p>Meghúz egy kart, megnyom egy gombot; Kék pedig kinyitja a száját, és egy fénycsóva leviszi az egyik utolsó kóborló szárnyát. Néhány szín a lángban felbomló, élő hús.</p><p>Szinte érzi a forróságot az arcán. De ez nem gyilkosság. Csillagokat csinálnak.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lance nem számlálja az éjjeleket, amikor Keith kezeire ébred.</p><p>Többnyire olyan, mintha az álma véget sem ért volna; olyan könnyen válik egy dolog valami mássá. Az apja furgonja könyökéig érő árvízzé, az árvíz robbanásokká az égen, azok pedig a Keith alatt besüppedő matraccá, a hangjává a sötétben. A kezei az utolsók, ahogy megszorítják Lance vállait, kihúzva őt a rémálomból.</p><p>Ezeken a furcsa, hosszú, fekete éjszakákon Lance mindig fájdalmas vágyakozással ébred, valami után, amibe kapaszkodhat. És mivel Keith ott van, hát belé kapaszkodik—arcát egy erőtlen, érdes hanggal Keith meleg nyakába fúrja.</p><p>Az első éjjel túl nagy volt a sokk. Lance a saját mellkasán érezte Keith szívének dörömbölését, érezte a testét megfeszülni, ahogy mindig tette egy harc előtt. De Keith most már tudja; az ismétlődés megtanította neki, mi ez. Most már tudja, mit kell tennie, így hát karjával átöleli a csontos vállakat, és közelebb húzza Lance-et, tenyerével széles, lassú köröket róva Lance hátának éles felületén. Órák telnek el, mire elengedik egymást.</p><p>(Tudja, hogy reggelre kelve—vagyis arra, amit reggelként tartanak számon—úgy tesz majd, mintha nem emlékezne semmire. Későn megy reggelizni, nevet a dolgon, dob Keithnek egy könnyed „hogy aludtál?”-t, mintha nem tudná a választ.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Miután megérkezik a Garrisonba, szinte teljesen elhagyja az Alejandro nevet. A hivatalos dokumentumain kívül már mindenhol csak Lance; szereti a szó egytagos rövidségét, az élességét. Akciófilmekbe és videojátékokba illő név, egy olyan életbe, amilyenről eddig csak álmodni mert, mielőtt belépett azokon a nagy kapukon.</p><p>Néha elfelejti hiányolni az otthonát. Elég izgalmas dolog vonja el a figyelmét, aközött, hogy Lance lehet, és a nyakig begombolt, menő egyenruhás tükörképe között. A teherhajó szimulációk nagyobbak és lomhábbak, mint egy hadihajóé, lassabban emelkednek a virtuális égbe, de egy idő után már nem is zavarja, inkább emlékezteti magát, hogy már az is egy csoda, hogy itt lehet.</p><p>Aztán történik valami kicsi dolog, és ott van a fájdalom, az a kis szúrás. Szinte mindig az étel az; ahogy a kantinban leszedi tányérjáról a fóliát, felfedve a gumiszerű csirkét és ázott répadarabokat. Néha az anyukája arca az; remegő, hibás képe a számítógép képernyőjén, meg ahogy Lance vigyorog, már annyira, hogy belefájdul az állkapcsa, hallva fülében anyukáját szinte már kiabálni a kérdéseit.</p><p>– Igen, anyu – mondja mindig. Hunk szeret azzal viccelődni, hogy a beszélgetéseik felét az „Igen, anyu”-k teszik ki. – Igen anyu, épp most ettem. Hé, szeretnél valamit a városból?</p><p>Van egy guriga cellux és egy olló, amik mostanában soha nem hagyják el az asztalát. És talán még nem tett sok mindent, amire büszke lehet, de két perc alatt össze tud rakni és megtölteni egy kartondobozt. Ami rekordidő, gyorsabb mindenkinél, akit ismer; a csokoládék, folyékony szappanok, meg még ki tudja miféle más furcsaságok mind összepakolva, készen, hogy teherautóba rakják őket, majd átrepítsék a tengeren, hazáig.</p><p>– Holnap megyek ki – mondja, mert a vasárnap délutánok szabadok, és az azt jelenti, hogy ő és néhány másik nyughatatlan gyerek kiutazhatnak busszal a városba. – Mondd, mit vegyek! Mit szeretnének a gyerekek?</p><p>A vasárnap délutánok lazák, beosztás és napirend nélkül. Legtöbbször a főtérről szélednek szét, néhányan a moziba, néhányan a játéktermekbe—bárhová, ahol megint közönségesnek érezhetik magukat, ha csak egy délutánra is.</p><p>Az elmúlt vasárnapokon mindig észrevett egy fiút utánuk nézni. Csak állni az előcsarnokban, a fal mellett, összeszűkült szemekkel, őket figyelve.</p><p>Lance végre odaszól neki, a csend túl nyugtalanító ahhoz, hogy elforduljon tőle.</p><p>– Jössz, Mullet?</p><p>A sápadt, töprengő arc megkeményedik, pajzsokat emel maga köré. Lance majdnem felteszi a kezét, védekezőn, tenyérrel felfelé, hogy megmutassa, nincs nála fegyver. <em>Hé, haver, nem kötözködni akarok.</em></p><p>– Nem – mondja a fiú egy kis hallgatás után. – Nem megyek.</p><p>Lance vállat von—<em>Ahogy gondolod</em>—, aztán az ajtó felé indul. A többiek már a buszmegállóban várnak.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Allura rájuk néz, és hősöket lát. Számára soha nem volt kérdés, és mikor közli velük, hogy micsodák, szinte nincs is más választásuk, csak elhinni.</p><p>Amikor ott állnak közösen, öten, abban a hatalmas, fényes vezérlőteremben, és figyelik a fényből készült oroszlánokat, amikor látják, hogy mi lesz belőlük, mikor végre összeállnak, az <em>igen</em> az egyetlen válasz.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>– Szerinted könnyebb lesz valaha is?</p><p>Néhány éjjelen felmennek a kilátófedélzetre beszélgetni, ahol a fények mindig halványak, hogy a csillagok töretlenül ragyoghassanak. Egymás mellett ülnek a homályban, és csendben bámulnak ki a hatalmas üvegkupolán át, míg a kastély csak sodródik az űrön keresztül, körülöttük pedig lassan mozdulnak a mennyek, szinte céltalanul.</p><p>– Nem tudom – mondja Keith őszintén. Most kisebbnek tűnik, mellkasához húzott térdeivel, pont, mint egy emberi fiú. Könnyű ennyire messze kint elfelejteni, kik ők igazából. – Nem hiszem.</p><p>– Ember – fekszik hanyatt Lance, hosszú teste kinyújtózva, kezei a feje mögött. – Már így is kihánytam a beleimet.</p><p>A Földön könnyű volt mindig felfelé nézni. A látvány onnan lentről gyönyörű volt—az ember felnéz az égre, és lát egy másik világot, vagy egy szerette szemeit, vagy a fényeket, amik alapján hazatalál. De Lance a csillagokra nézve most csak a hajókat látja, amiket lelőttek, amiket más Nap alatt építettek olyan kezek, amik nem teljesen különböznek a sajátjuktól.</p><p>A csillagok tűz—az ujja a ravaszon, robbanás az égen. Mondhatod magadnak akármennyit, hogy az ellenségeid szörnyetegek. Valószínűleg ők is ugyanezt mondják rólad.</p><p>– A többiek bezzeg nem hánynak – mondja Lance, és igaza van. Hunk törődéssel menekül az árnyai elől, hogy folyton az evési és alvási szokásaikon rágódik, meg a sebességszabályozók, gépek és gyógyító hüvelyek fenntartásán. Pidge a számítógépek zöldes fényével tartja kordában sajátjait, a késő éjszakai dolgozásaival, az alteai írott nyelv misztikus hurokjaival és szögleteivel. Shiro a legcsendesebb, ő inkább megadással tűr minden fájdalmat, amikről soha nem engedi magát beszélni, bezárja ajtaját, és türelmesen várja a következő napot, meg a sürgős helyzeteket, amikhez rendezetté kell vállnia. Lance tudja, hogy mindnyájuknak ugyanolyan—hogy soha nem lesz könnyebb, még hősöknek, vagy inkább csak leendő hősöknek sem—, de akkor is idegesítő, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki mindenki szeme láttára omlik össze. Sírás-sikítás-hányás.</p><p>– Te sem hánysz – mondja, mikor Keith nem válaszol. És ez is igaz. Még soha nem látta Keith-t összeomlani, csak a kardját pislogás nélkül markolatig nyomni valaki mellkasában.</p><p>Keith erre lehajtja a fejét.</p><p>– Nem – ismeri el, de az arca szomorú és levert a gyenge fényben. – Soha.</p><p><em>Menő</em>, akarja Lance mondani. <em>Jó lehet erősnek lenni</em>. Keith-re számíthatsz, hogy szétrobbant és feléget bármit, hogy soha nem téved el, még ha olyan sötét is van, hogy nem lát semmit. De Lance emlékei visszaviszik őt a Garrisonban töltött vasárnap délutánokhoz, és a fiúhoz, aki úgy sétált végig a folyosókon, mint egy szellem, nem beszélve senkivel; és inkább nem szól semmit.</p><p>– Soha nem gondoltam rá – mondja Keith. Lance alig érti őt a térdei mögül. – Vagy arra, hogy mit jelent, amíg nem láttalak téged.</p><p>Azt nem mondja, hogy <em>de most már igen</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Van egy ellenséges harcos a látómezejében, egy gyors, ezüstös lány, késpenge szárnyakkal, de Keith nem jön elő, hogy találkozzon vele. Helyette menekülőre fogja—hagyja, hogy üldözőbe vegye, fűrészes szélű sziklák között kígyózva, sarkában tűzzel.</p><p>Lance a megfigyelőszobában áll, vállait egyik oldalról Hunk, a másikról egy mérnökös lány nyomja össze, de alig érzi őket, a szeme előtt lejátszódó táncot figyelve. Egy alsó képernyő a szűkös pilótafülkét mutatja, Keith megfeszült testbeszédét, kezeit a vezérlőkön. A felső képernyőn a repülők feltűnnek a sziklák közül, felemelkednek, és Keith a napra vezeti őket.</p><p>Az egész szoba visszatartja a lélegzetét. Hunk homloka izzad, és nem tudja abbahagyni a mocorgást, Lance pedig a szája sarkából motyogja neki:</p><p>– Fogd meg a kezem, basszus.</p><p>Keith teljes gázt ad. A perzselő fény fedezésével a háta mögött húzza meg a ravaszt—meglovagolja a robbanást, lövedékek a vörös az égen.</p><p>Ezek a lövések azt mondják, <em>gyilkos</em>. Szavaknál is gyorsabban, a műveleti kódnál is rövidebben és velősebben, amit a gyakorlott harci pilóták használnak. Az üzenet ugyanaz mindig—<em>nekünk élnünk kell, nekik meg kell halniuk. Ezt most meg fogom ölni, igen, megöltem.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Keith elméje meglepően csendes, mikor együtt meditálnak. Nincs ellenállás, nincs tűz, meg vadság, mikor a tudatuk találkozik, összeér, és egymásba csusszan. Lance csak csendet talál benne, akkorát, mint a sivatag, és olyan öreget, mint a ház, amit lelki szemeivel lát. Semmi mást. Annyi semmit, hogy meg lehetne fulladni benne.</p><p><em>Nem sok</em>. Szinte azt hiszi, hallja Keith-t válaszolni a fel nem tett kérdéseire. <em>De legalább az enyém volt.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lance azokat a reggeleket sem számolja, mikor Keith ágyában ébred.</p><p>Megtanulták az iskolában, hogy az űrrepülésben minden a keringési pályákról szól. Idefent minden interakció ezen alapul, hogy az egyik dolog együtt cselekszik egy másikkal, vagy ellene, vagy vele közösen. A dolgok egymásnak sodródnak, megpróbálnak együtt húzni, elhúzódni. Legrosszabb esetben összezúzzák egymást, vagy elszakadnak, és elvesznek a semmiben. Legjobban esetben összekapcsolódnak. Állandóságra, megegyezésre jutnak.</p><p>A legelső éjjelen, mikor együtt fekszenek, szigorúan az ágy két felébe húzódnak, mindent megpróbálva, hogy ne érjenek össze. Ez végül olyan fárasztóvá válik, mint a rémálmok, amiktől mindig megpróbálják megszabadítani egymást—még ha nem is mondják soha—, meg egyébként is, emberi dolog feladni, mikor alszol, és engedni, hogy úgy feküdjön a tested, ahogy akar.</p><p>Néhány reggelen Lance fejével Keith mellkasán, kezével a hasán átvetve ébred. Néhány reggelen Keith-t ébren találja, ahogy szemével a plafont kutatja, és eltűnődik rajta, vajon miért nem tolta el magától, miért nem fordult le teketóriázás nélkül az ágyról, kezeivel és lábaival a paplanba gubancolódva.</p><p>Talán nem mindig az emberek megmentéséről van szó. Talán néha csak annyit tehetsz, hogy megpróbálsz nem egyedül lenni, érezni valaki más közelének szükségét, és emlékezni rá, hogy ember vagy. Lance azon tűnődik, vajon Keith gondol-e néha erre, még ha csak a reggeli gong előtti pillanatokban is, amikor még egyikük sincs teljesen magánál.</p><p><em>Hé</em>, szeretne szólni. Hogy elmondhassa az egyetlen igazságot, ami számít, mielőtt újrakezdődne a harc. <em>Hé. Te is valaki vagy.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:<br/>1. Ezért a fic-ért hála Seth Dickinson két rövid történetének: „<a href="http://clarkesworldmagazine.com/dickinson_03_14/">Morrigan in the Sunglare</a>” és annak folytatásának, „<a href="http://clarkesworldmagazine.com/dickinson_12_15/">Morrigan in Shadow</a>”. Ezek az egyik legjobb science fiction elbeszélésék—meg, őszintén, úgy általánosságban a legjobb elbeszélések—, amiket valaha olvastam, és nagyon sok érzelmi/filozófiai infrastruktúrát nyújtottak ehhez a fic-hez. Meg néhány szófordulatot is, mert túlságosan is sokszor olvastam már el őket, úristen. Könyörgöm, olvassátok el ezeket az elbeszéléseket. Aztán gyertek vissza és sikítsatok velem róluk, köszi.</p><p>2. A cím Anberlinnek a „The Unwinding Cable Car” című dalából lett kiemelve.</p><p>3. Lance háttértörténet részleteit direkt hagytam nyitva, de San Felipe egy valós hely Zambales tartományban, a Fülöp-szigeteken, és az olvasók, akik a világnak ezen a részén laknak, remélhetőleg felfedezik majd a különböző utalásokat az otthonunkra, különösen a flashback részekben. Nem fogok hazudni, amikor először láttam valakit azt mondani, hogy Lance filippínó, a kicsi szívem az űrig repült, olyan sokat jelent ez nekem.</p><p>4. Az, hogy Lance igazi neve „Alejandro”, viccként indult, de aztán egyszerűen megragadt, és nem tudtam többé megválni tőle, még akkor is, ha ez egy Lady Gaga utalás is. Lancelejandro már túl valóságos nekem, sajnálom.</p><p>Ez minden, emberek, és köszönöm az olvasást!</p><p> </p><p>T/N:<br/>Ayyy üdv életem első fordításánál<br/>Oké, szóval tudom, hogy ez egy majdnem négy éves sztori, ráadásul már a Voltronnak is vége, ez a fic pedig az első két évad környékén íródott, DE én azóta imádom ezt a sztorit, és el sem mondom, hányszor elolvastam már. Mondjuk, sajnos pont ezek az okok miatt (hogy a fic és a sorozat is már viszonylag régiek, és hogy a Voltron már „kiment a divatból”), valószínűleg alig lesz, aki elolvassa, de mindegy. Hónapok óta szenvedtem a fordítással, mert a saját cuccaimat írom, meg mert nem volt mindig motivációm lmao, de végre MEGSZÜLETETT!! Vagyis nem most született, csak lefordítódott. Azt hiszem, első sorban a fic hangulata az, ami megfogott,,,, ééés sajnos előfordulhat, hogy a fordításom tökéletlensége miatt (nem vagyok profi fordító, oké, csak túlságosan imádom ezt a fic-et) nem jött át teljesen az eredeti vibe, vagy csak egy kicsit, vagy máshogy... Akárhogy is, olvassátok el az eredetit, biztos, ami biztos.</p><p>A történetnek van egy folytatása is, ami Keith-centrikus, tehát az ő jellemrajza, de az sajnos (még?) nincs lefordítva. Talán egyszer.</p><p>Valamint, a folytatás végén az író leírta, de én szeretném itt is megjegyezni, hogy bár lejátszási lista nem készült a fic-hez, Aurorának az All My Demons Greeting Me As A Friend című albuma tökéletesen megfelelt a célnak; de a két fic egy-egy dalban is összefoglalható—tehát a „Lance-dal” a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_HlPboLRL8">Runaway</a> című szám (a „Keith-dal” pedig a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Vpsn1PurGA">Home</a>). (Ahányszor meghallom ezeket a számokat, mindig elveszek kicsit az űrben, távol az otthonomtól, egy repülő kastélyban, és elfog a honvágy és a magány. Ahogy ezektől a fic-ektől is. Úristen, de imádom.)</p><p>Azt hiszem, ennyi. Én is köszönöm az olvasást!</p><p>(Hú, amúgy ez volt életem első fordítása lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>